Petunia's Trip to Hogwarts
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: For some reason, after Harry's second school year Petunia has to accompany Harry to Hogwarts. Will she manage to live in the magical world? Completely AU, partly OOC, sick!Harry, witch!Petunia, PE/SS
1. Summer Holidays

**Petunia's Trip to Hogwarts - by Healer Pomfrey  
**

**1 – Summer Holidays**

It was the second week of the holidays after Harry's second year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. After a long day of chores, Harry was spread on his bed, trying to concentrate on his Potions book in order to do his summer assignments, before Uncle Vernon would get the idea to take his school books away. However, somehow he felt very tired and cold and his thoughts kept drifting off. '_Maybe I should just go to bed and hope that I feel better tomorrow_,' he thought in anticipation of another hard day of chores in the Dursleys' garden.

Unfortunately, in the morning he didn't feel better at all, and when he did his chores in the hot summer sun he began to shiver violently and noticed terrified that small green pustules spread all over his arms. '_I've never seen something like this, but I'm obviously getting ill_,' he mused and hesitantly walked back into the house to search for his aunt.

"Aunt Petunia," he began to ask hesitantly, "I don't feel so good today; would it perhaps be possible if I continued with my chores tomorrow?"

"Then get out here and stay in your room, before you give whatever you have to us, you ungrateful freak," Uncle Vernon shouted, pushing Harry out of the room.

Wondering where Uncle Vernon had come from all of a sudden, Harry dragged himself back into his room and lay down on his bed, pondering what the little pustules could be that slowly spread over his whole body. '_It has to be something magical_,' he mused, feeling worse by the hour.

Suddenly, the door opened and Petunia hesitantly entered the room. "I'm sorry Harry," she apologized, "I had to wait until Vernon left for work, before I could come to check on you. What's wrong?" she queried, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

'_She sounds as if she was really concerned, which is hard to believe since she never cared when I was sick before_,' Harry thought. "My whole body hurts, and I have a strange rash," he explained, pointing to his arms, "and I feel hot and cold at the same time."

Petunia threw a sharp look in his face, noticing that his eyes were dull and glassy and his cheeks were abnormally flushed under the green spots. She carefully laid a cool hand on his forehead, letting out a small gasp. "You feel very hot to the touch, Harry. Let me quickly take your temperature." She hurried to the bathroom, gathering a thermometer and a cold cloth, before she pulled the upper part of his T-shirt down over his shoulder, sticking the thermometer under his armpit. While they were waiting for the reading, she adjusted the wet cloth to his forehead and examined his arm closely. "I have never seen anything like that before," she said worriedly."

"I think it might be some magical illness," Harry replied as a violent shiver shook his body.

Petunia took the thermometer back and frowned. "Harry, you have a fever of forty (one hundred and four) degrees, which is too high to just wait if it'll go away by itself. Do you know anyone in the magical world, whom we could ask for help?"

Harry remained pensive for a moment. "Madam Pomfrey perhaps, but I'm not sure if she's in Hogwarts over the holidays. Oh well, it doesn't really matter. Hedwig will find her everywhere."

"All right Harry. I'll write a letter to her. Try to sleep for a while," Petunia said and left the room only to return with a letter thirty minutes later. "Here Harry, do you think that will do?" she queried, apparently feeling uncertain.

'_Dear Madam Pomfrey,_

_Thank you for all your reports concerning my nephew during the recent school year. Unfortunately, Harry has fallen ill, and I don't know how to help him since I assume that it is a magical illness he caught. He has a rash of green pustules that are covering his whole body, and he is running a fever of forty degrees._

_Would you please be so kind and come to check on him or send someone you deem competent? We're eagerly awaiting your help or instructions._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Petunia Dursley_'

"I think that's fine," Harry replied and called Hedwig over, fastening the letter to her foot. "Can you please take this to Madam Pomfrey as fast as you can?" he asked, feeling very reassured when the snowy owl dashed away through the open window.

"Nevertheless, I should give you some medicine for the fever," Petunia said thoughtfully. "I'm not sure if it'll work though." She left the room and returned with some medicine and a spoon, gently helped Harry to sit up just enough to take the medicine from the spoon. "All right, Harry, try to get some rest. I'll look in on you once more before Vernon comes home."

Unfortunately, the medicine didn't help at all, and Harry felt much worse when he woke up in the morning. Petunia spent much time with Harry, bathing his hot face with a cool cloth and telling him that Vernon had sent Dudley to Aunt Marge, so he couldn't catch any 'freakishness' from him. When she took his temperature again, it was a whole degree higher than on the day before.

"Harry, do you think Hedwig found Madam Pomfrey?" she asked worriedly, gently raising Harry's head to let him drink a few sips of water.

"That hurts. There are even pustules in my mouth," Harry complained, before he replied, "Hedwig is very intelligent. If she doesn't find Madam Pomfrey, she'll surely take the letter to one of the Hogwarts professors. I just hope they'll send help soon."

In the evening of the same day, Harry heard the door bell ring and shortly later his uncle's voice saying something like 'freak' and instinctively knew that finally someone had come for him. A minute later, Petunia entered the room with Madam Pomfrey in tow.

"Hello Madam Pomfrey," Harry whispered, sighing in relief as the Mediwitch bustled over and greeted him in her usual gentle voice, before she waved her wand over him and cast a few diagnostic spells.

"Harry, did you by chance fall into the lake during your last week at Hogwarts?" she queried, taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Yes, on the evening before I came here I fell from my broom and landed in the lake," Harry replied softly.

"All right, that explains where you got this. I was a bit surprised, because nobody at the school had it, from whom you could have caught it. Harry, you caught the Grindylow pox, which is a magical illness of course, and," she turned to Petunia, "only magical people can get this illness. The incubation period is from three days to two weeks. That's why it could happen that it only broke out now. I'll leave some ointment, which has to be applied on all the spots, and you're on bed rest for at least two weeks. I'll also leave a fever reducing potion, and you need one spoonful every four hours as long as the fever is spiking. After that, three spoonfuls a day will suffice. Both potions are self re-filling, so you'll have enough in any case. Mrs. Dursley, will you be able to look after your nephew? Otherwise, I'd take him with me, but the Headmaster instructed me to leave Harry here if ever possible."

Seeing the Mediwitch's questioning look, Petunia nodded. "Yes, I'll look after Harry."

"Very well then, I'll come by again to check on Harry the day after tomorrow. Now let me show you how to apply the ointment." She gently stripped Harry down to his pants, which was a strange feeling to Harry since she normally did that magically, before she gently began to apply the salve on the boy's spots.

Harry sighed in relief as he felt the effects of the ointment. "Thank you, feels good," he mumbled, suddenly getting very tired.

"Don't bother dressing him, just let him sleep," Pomfrey told Petunia, gently pulling his covers up to his chin, before she spelled a dose of the fever reducer into Harry's system.

Before she could turn away, Harry quickly grabbed her hand that felt icy cold to his own. "Thank you so much, Madam Pomfrey," he said, overwhelmed by the Mediwitch's kindness to come to see him and help him even during the summer holidays.

"You're very welcome, Harry. Now try to get well and I'll come by and check on you on Friday morning." With that, Poppy left the room.

Petunia hurriedly followed her after whispering to Harry, "You know that I can't look after you while Vernon is at home. Don't forget to take a spoonful of the fever reducer every four hours if you can, and I'll be back tomorrow morning when he's gone."

"Kay," Harry mumbled, already drifting off to sleep. He drifted from one fever induced nightmare into the next, and when Petunia woke him up in the morning, he felt absolutely exhausted and even worse than the day before.

Seeing that his fever was still climbing up, Petunia hurriedly fed Harry a spoonful of the fever reducer, before she applied the ointment. Harry sighed in relief as he felt both potions kick in, although he couldn't help thinking, '_Madam Pomfrey is much gentler_.' A small voice at the back of his mind objected, '_You have to be grateful that Petunia does it at all. She doesn't have the practice and experience Madam Pomfrey has_.'

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

On Friday morning, Harry woke up by his uncle's shouting. "You freaks! Petunia, I take Dudley and go. We'll never come back. You can go to hell with your freakish nephew."

_

* * *

tbc...  
_

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	2. At Hogwarts

**2 ****– At Hogwarts**

Harry was still pondering if he was delirious as he felt his fever spike due to the fact that he had slept through the night and not been able to take his fever reducer, when Vernon bolted into his room and attacked him with his fists, shouting, "There! Now you infested my wife with your freakishness, you ungrateful little urchin. I never want to see you again!"

With that Vernon left the room, and a few minutes later, Harry heard him slam the entrance door. As soon as he heard the car drive away, he slowly dragged himself out of his bed, holding on to the wall as a bout of dizziness overcame him. However, extremely worried about his aunt he carefully dragged himself along the wall to the door, which opened just that instant revealing Petunia.

"Harry, what are you doing out of bed?" Petunia asked in exasperation, before she gently helped him back to bed.

"I was worried about what Vernon could have done to you. What happened?" Harry whispered, shivering violently.

"I caught your illness," Petunia explained in a soft voice, sticking the thermometer under Harry's armpit, before she showed Harry her arms, "so Vernon thinks I must be a witch, and he left me.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Harry replied, terrified, "that's my fault. Do you want me to apply the ointment on your spots?"

Petunia frowned as she took the thermometer back. "No Harry, you're as bad as you were on the day before yesterday. I won't have you do anything. I'm still not feeling so bad, and apart from my back I can apply the ointment by myself. We'll have to help each other over the next time," she said and gently helped Harry to sit up and take a spoonful of the fever reducer.

"Oh that's good," he sighed in comfort as he felt the effects of the potion. "Now I feel much better. Let me take you to your bed, and I'll help you with the ointment," Harry suggested, seeing that his aunt's cheeks were deeply flushed and her eyes looked glazed over. He dragged himself out of his bed and ushered his aunt into her bedroom, taking the potions and the thermometer with him.

When Petunia lay down a sigh of relief escaped her lips as her head made contact to the pillow, which didn't go unnoticed by Harry. He proceeded to take her temperature and applied the healing salve on her face and neck. "Your fever is already up to thirty-nine (one hundred and three) degrees," he said softly. "Let me apply the ointment at least on your arms and legs as well as on your back." He did as he said, noticing that his aunt slightly relaxed under his hands, before he helped Petunia to sit up and handed her the salve. "Here, Aunt Petunia, please put it onto your stomach, while I go and fetch a spoon, so I can give you the fever reducer."

With that Harry slowly dragged himself down the stairs and went into the kitchen, fetching a spoon, a glass, and a bottle of water for his aunt. He had just made his way back up the stairs when he heard the door bell ring. "I'll open the door," he said to Petunia, before she went back downstairs, leaning heavily onto the banister as he went. '_I hope it's Madam Pomfrey_,' he mused as he proceeded to open the door, feeling absolutely exhausted.

To his relief, it was Madam Pomfrey. "Harry, what are you doing out of bed?" she asked sternly, terrified at Harry's sight.

"My aunt got the pox from me. She is in bed with thirty-nine degrees of fever, and I just came down to fetch a spoon to give her the fever reducer," Harry explained, letting himself sink down onto the stairs in exhaustion.

"Your fever is still two degrees higher," Pomfrey muttered as she pointed her wand at Harry's head. "Harry, I'm going to take you both to Hogwarts with me. You're too ill to look after each other," she decided. "Let me help you back to your bed first. Then you can tell me if there's anything you need to take with you, and then we'll take my emergency Portkey to Hogwarts."

"Do you think my aunt is a witch?" Harry asked curiously when he handed the spoon and the glass for his aunt to the Mediwitch. "Her room is over there."

"I'll put you back to bed first," Pomfrey replied firmly, making sure that Harry lay down. "Stay put," she ordered him as she gently tucked him in. "I don't know what to think, but I assume we'll find out something once we're at Hogwarts."

"Kay," Harry mumbled, already drifting off to an exhausted sleep. The next thing he knew was that Petunia and Poppy were sitting on the edge of his bed and Poppy asked both of them to touch the ring she was wearing on her left hand.

Harry and Petunia complied, and Harry soon felt a strange pull behind his navel, before the world began to spin around. When the movement finally stopped, he cautiously opened his eyes, finding himself sitting on the floor in the hospital wing that was bathed with warm yellow light from the blazing sunshine streaming through the large windows on both sides of the room.

When he lazily opened his eyes he saw that Madam Pomfrey was just tucking Petunia into one of the crisp white beds right next to her office, before she came to gently help him into the next bed, carefully pulling the covers up to his chin.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

During the following week, Harry was so ill that he was hardly able to notice his surroundings. From time to time, he had the impression as if Professor McGonagall or Madam Pomfrey were talking to him, but he was not aware enough to properly speak with anyone. Only two weeks after Madam Pomfrey had brought him to Hogwarts, his fever finally broke and he lazily opened his eyes, automatically reaching for his glasses. It was just getting dark outside, and the torches along the windows were already lit. Looking over to his aunt he saw that she was awake and animatedly talking to Professor McGonagall, who had taken a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Hello sweetie, are you feeling better?" he suddenly heard Madam Pomfrey's voice as the Healer stepped over to his bed, waving her wand over him.

"Yes," Harry mumbled wearily, still feeling absolutely awful.

Madam Pomfrey sat down on the edge of Harry's bed, quietly taking his hot hand in her own cold hand, before she explained, "I'm sorry, Harry; the pox led to complications with your immune system, which caused your fever to remain dangerously high over two weeks. However, it came down by now and you're out of danger. It might still take a few weeks, before I can release you though.

"How is my aunt?" Harry mumbled hoarsely as his foggy mind still tried to comprehend Madam Pomfrey's explanation.

"Your aunt recovered nicely. She'll need another day or two of bed rest, because she is still running a light temperature and is exhausted from the illness."

"Will I have to go back to the Dursleys' when she's recovered?" Harry queried frightened, noticing that a wave of heat overcame him at the mere thought.

"Harry, don't let yourself get so upset," Poppy admonished him lightly, noticing in concern that his condition took a quick turn for the worse. "It's all right, Harry, you're going to remain here at Hogwarts," she said quickly. "Even your aunt will stay here. We did a few checks and were able to confirm that she is a witch. Her magic seems to have manifested recently, and while she is going to attend some private classes with the teachers here, she will become my apprentice and assistant. Your aunt will have her own quarters in the castle, which will of course have a room for you, so you can stay at Hogwarts even during the summer holidays."

"Oh, that's brilliant," Harry said in amazement. "I'd never thought that my aunt could be a witch, considering how she always hated magic." While he was still speaking, his eyes already slowly closed, and he drifted back into an exhausted sleep, unaware of the concerned looks he received from Pomfrey, McGonagall, and Petunia.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Two days later, Petunia was released from the hospital wing and moved into her own quarters that were situated next to Madam Pomfrey's quarters with a connecting door into Poppy's office. She began her studies with Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick, who had agreed to teach her one hour in the morning from Monday through Thursday, while on Friday she had a whole morning of Potions class with Professor Snape. The afternoons were spent in the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey began to teach her easy Healing spells and charms.

"Harry, would you mind if your aunt practised a few Healing spells on you?" Pomfrey asked softly after trying to teach Petunia how to magically take a temperature. Seeing that Harry threw her a sceptical look, she promised, "I'll be with her all the time, sweetie, and at the beginning, I'll only let her practise diagnostic spells. You don't have to be afraid."

"All right," Harry agreed, still feeling a bit weary at the thought that his aunt would try to cast spells on him. On the other hand, he still felt too ill to put a fight up about the matter. To his surprise, Petunia was more adept at casting spells as he had expected, and after one afternoon of diagnosing all kinds of life threatening temperatures for him that were much too high or too low, from the second day onwards she managed to get the same results as Madam Pomfrey.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

One day, Petunia sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and hesitantly said, "I'm sorry, Harry, that you had such a crappy childhood. I didn't want to have anything to do with magic. Some day, I will tell you the reason for my behaviour. Do you think you can try to forget what happened all these years and begin anew?"

'_I don't think I'll ever be able to forget how I was treated the first ten years of my life after being a baby, but maybe I'll be able to forgive her_,' Harry mused but only replied, "I'll try."

"That's probably all I can ask for at the moment," Petunia said, sighing in relief at Harry's words.

"Aunt Petunia, when can I get out of here?" Harry queried. '_I know that I'm not well enough to run around the castle, but at least I could do my homework or visit with Hagrid or do something else than lie in bed the whole day_.'

Petunia sighed. "Madam Pomfrey is very concerned about your condition. You were in a very dangerous state for about two weeks and you're still running a temperature that should have come down a while ago."

Harry let out an annoyed sigh. "But I feel fine, and it's such a waste of time to be here. Can I at least do my homework? I'd also like to go and buy my new school books to read in advance."

"I'll ask Madam Pomfrey," Petunia promised and went to search for her mentor.

A short while later, Madam Pomfrey came and sat down on the edge of his bed. "How are you feeling, Harry? And I wish you to tell me the truth even if you don't like it," she said in a gentle but stern voice, giving the boy a piercing look.

Harry sighed. "I don't know, because I'm in bed all the time, but other than I have a headache I think I feel fine," he replied thoughtfully. "I'd like to at least be allowed to do my homework."

Madam Pomfrey nodded in understanding and began to cast several spells on Harry. "Your headache is probably caused by your fever. For today, I could offer that you accompany Petunia and me to dinner in the Great Hall. Also, Professor McGonagall wants to speak with you as soon as possible. Do you feel well enough to talk with her?"

"Of course," Harry said in surprise, knowing that his Head of House came to see him at least once a day if not more often anyway.

"I'll call her, Harry. Try to sleep for a few minutes," Pomfrey said, making Harry drink a headache potion, before she bustled away.

Half an hour later, McGonagall sat down on the edge of his bed, throwing a silencing spell around them. "Harry, I'm glad you're finally better," she said softly. "You gave us quite a fright."

"I'm sorry," Harry replied, smiling sheepishly. "I didn't really notice anything though."

"Harry," McGonagall said thoughtfully, "I'd like to speak with you about something. You probably don't remember that we already talked about the matter, but you told me much about your home life at the Dursleys' while you were delirious. I'm very sorry that we left you with your relatives, Harry. The Headmaster thought that it would be for the best, and even if I protested against it, I relied too much on his assumption that you'd be all right. I'm very sorry that I didn't go and check on you, and I hope that eventually you'll be able to forgive me. Anyway, what I'd like to ask you is if you feel comfortable staying with your aunt in her quarters over the rest of the summer. I know that she is your guardian; however, since she agreed to remain in Hogwarts and Professor Dumbledore transferred the blood wards, which kept you safe at your previous home, to Hogwarts, you'll be safe everywhere in the castle..."

"Could I stay in my dormitory then?" Harry queried with a hopeful expression on his face.

McGonagall sighed. "I'm sorry, Harry, but that's out of the question for two reasons. One is that the Houses are closed during the summer, which is a regulation we can't do anything about, and the other is that Madam Pomfrey wants you to stay together with an adult, who can have an eye on you health-wise. It would be the best if you stayed with your aunt of course, and I believe that she really regrets how she treated you and that she wants to make up for it. However, I want you to know, Harry, that if you feel too uncomfortable with this solution, any of the teachers here including myself will be willing to take you in. Please keep that in mind and try to get along with your aunt. I will remain at Hogwarts over the whole holidays, and you can come to speak with me whenever you want."

"Thank you Professor. I'll try to get along with her," Harry promised quietly. "The situation is probably not easy for her either, considering that she lost her family only to discover that she is a witch, although she despised the magical world. She's very lucky that she's allowed to stay at Hogwarts to study and work here."

"She is indeed very lucky, Harry, as are you since it enables you to remain at Hogwarts over the summer, where you can practise magic as much as you wish."

"Professor," Harry began hesitantly, "who else heard what I said about the Dursleys when I was delirious?"

McGonagall sighed, calmingly putting a hand on Harry's arm. "Harry, everyone who was here trying to help you; Madam Pomfrey, your aunt, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape witnessed your nightmares, and all of them except for your aunt listened to our conversation about the Dursleys."

Noticing that Harry seemed to be exhausted, the teacher excused herself, watching from Poppy's office that the boy soon succumbed to sleep. All the conversations had tired him so much that he slept through until the next morning when Poppy decided to wake him up.

"Harry, I'd like you to try to get up and attend breakfast," she said, smiling, before she transfigured his pyjamas into comfortable blue jeans and a T-shirt with the inscription, '_I like Potions_.'

"Oh no," Harry growled in annoyance. '_I hope Snape will be absent from breakfast_,' he mused, able to imagine how amused the teacher would be to have an opportunity to embarrass Harry in front of his colleagues if he read the words on his T-shirt.

However, when Poppy, Petunia, and Harry reached the entrance doors to the Great Hall, none other than Snape generously held the door open for them, looking at Harry's sight with a sneer on his lips.

_

* * *

tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews. I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	3. A Birthday Party

**3 ****– A Birthday Party**

"Good morning, Professor," Harry greeted politely, and before Snape could comment on his T-shirt, he hurried further into the hall, keeping close to Madam Pomfrey and Aunt Petunia. A few steps into the room, however, Harry stopped dead in his tracks. The Great Hall wasn't only beautifully decorated with hundreds of colourful balloons, but all of his Gryffindor friends including the whole Quidditch team were sitting between the teachers at the table, and a huge cake in the form of a huge Snitch sat in the middle of the table.

Harry threw the two witches a confused glance, but before any of them could enlighten him, Professor Snape sneered, "I would have thought you'd wear a T-shirt stating, '_It's my Birthday_,' Mr. Potter."

"Birthday?" Harry queried in obvious confusion, raising his eyes to the professor, before the meaning finally penetrated his mind. "Today is my birthday?" he asked incredulously. "I thought it was still the beginning of July."

Suddenly, Hermione appeared out of nowhere, shouting, "Happy Birthday, Harry!" She pulled him in a bear hug.

Completely perplexed Harry let himself being pulled over to the breakfast table, where Hermione led him to an empty seat next to Ron, before she sat down on Harry's other side. With a flick of Dumbledore's wand the thirteen candles that decorated the huge cake were lit, and everyone began to sing the Happy Birthday song for Harry.

"Thank you so much," Harry mumbled, trying hard to fight the tears back that welled at the back of his eyes.

"Harry, you have to blow the candles out," Hermione whispered to him, obviously understanding that he didn't know such things.

"Really?" Harry queried in surprise, turning to Ron.

"Yes mate," his best friend confirmed, smiling.

Harry obediently extinguished the candles, and instantly breakfast appeared on the table. '_Who is going to cut the cake_?' Harry mused. '_I'm not hungry, but I'd love to try a small piece of the cake_.'

As if she had heard his thoughts, Aunt Petunia rose from her seat and walked over to Harry. "Harry, shall I cut and distribute your cake?" she asked gently, causing Harry to nod gratefully.

"Yes please; thank you, Aunt Petunia."

Harry received a part of the huge wings of the Snitch, noticing that it tasted delicious. Ron began to talk with his mouth full of cake. "We were on holidays in Egypt when McGonagall's owl arrived, but fortunately she sent a Portkey, so we could come here today." He nodded over to his sister and his twin brothers, who were sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Well, I was in France with my parents, and they were slightly astonished to see me use a Portkey," Hermione added, chuckling.

At that moment, an old barn owl made its way into the Great Hall, jumping onto the breakfast table, where it landed right in front of Petunia. Harry watched as she proficiently took a parchment from the owl's foot, thinking, '_She really must have gotten used to the life here quickly_.'

Petunia smiled, handing the letter to Professor McGonagall, who threw a look onto the parchment, before said something to Petunia in a small voice as she gave the letter to the Headmaster.

"Congratulations, Petunia," Dumbledore spoke up and stood from his seat. "I would like to introduce Madam Evans to you," he addressed the students. "She is Madam Pomfrey's new assistant in training. She just received notice from the Ministry of Magic that she is officially divorced from Vernon Dursley, her former husband."

"Congratulations, Aunt Petunia," Harry said happily, causing everyone to throw him a surprised look.

"I thought your relatives were Muggles," Ron was the first to speak between a huge amount of cake crumbs in his mouth.

"I thought so too, but apparently her magic only manifested recently," Harry explained, pushing his plate away.

"We're going to form three teams, one of the teachers, and one of everyone else apart from our normal team," the twins suddenly spoke up, causing Harry to frown.

"Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

"Quidditch of course..."

"... what else..."

"... could be important enough," Fred and George replied, smirking.

Harry sighed. "I don't know if I'm allowed to play Quidditch. I've been ill for a while, and I'm not released from the hospital wing yet," he said in a small voice, only for Hermione and Ron to hear.

"Harry, I'll go and ask Madam Pomfrey," Hermione offered and walked over to the Mediwitch, who frowned as she followed the girl back to her seat.

Pomfrey pointed her wand at Harry's head, sighing. "Harry, because it's your birthday, and only for that reason, you may play one match of Quidditch. However, if you feel worse while you're flying, you'll come down immediately. Is that clear?"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey," Harry gave back excitedly, throwing the Healer a grateful look when she called a house-elf ordering him to fetch Harry's broom for him.

"Harry, shall we play against the other Gryffindors or against the teachers?" the twins queried simultaneously,

Harry frowned. "Don't ask me. The teachers would be fun, but will they be willing to play with us?"

The twins approached their Head of House, and thirty minutes later, the Gryffindor Quidditch team took into the air to play their first match against a teachers' team, in which the Headmaster played Keeper, Professors Sprout and Flitwick were Beaters, McGonagall, Hooch, and Pomfrey Chasers, and Professor Snape the Seeker.

'_Oh, I just have to catch the Snitch before Snape gets to it_,' Harry thought and began to feverishly look for his favourite little ball. Suddenly, he spotted something golden right over the tribunes, from where the rest of his friends were watching the match. He quickly looked around, seeing that Snape was a few metres behind him. Harry hurriedly took a deep dive, hoping that the teacher would let himself be fooled like the other House teams' Seekers always did, and only sped back upwards a few metres over the ground. However, Snape wasn't stupid enough to follow Harry into the dive, and Harry saw horrified that the teacher was approaching the golden ball in a high speed. He tried to increase his own speed and managed to reach the Snitch a hand's length before the professor could grab it.

Professor Vector, who had refereed the match, blew her whistle, announcing, "180 – 120, the students win. Harry Potter caught the Snitch in the fifty-second minute. Congratulations students!"

Harry sat down on the floor, feeling completely drained. Knowing that he wasn't able to entertain his friends over the next hours, he suggested to the twins, who were worriedly leaning over him, "Why don't you play another match against the other Gryffindors? Ginny could play Seeker instead of me. I know that she'll be good."

Apparently noticing that Harry wanted nothing more than to be left in peace, the twins obeyed and organized another match, while Harry sat down in the stands together with Hermione, Neville, and the teachers, unaware of the concerned looks he received. The game dragged on for three hours, and by the time Ginny finally caught the Snitch, Harry was asleep with his head resting on Hermione's shoulder.

While everyone headed to the Great Hall for lunch, Madam Pomfrey quickly checked on Harry and spelled a few potions into his system, before she woke him up, noticing that he was embarrassed at how he had spent the Quidditch match asleep on his friend's shoulder. When Pomfrey, Hermione, and Harry finally entered the Great Hall, the twins took Harry aside.

"Harry, you better don't take anything from the lemon cream, which the house-elves will serve for dessert," Fred advised him.

"It could aggravate your condition, and we don't want Madam Pomfrey to kill us," George added, glancing at the Mediwitch, who was glaring daggers at them.

"All right," Harry replied gratefully, "thanks for telling me in advance."

"You're welcome," the twins cheered, pulling him over to the table, where they took the seats on both sides of him.

Lunch was a funny affair. The twins entertained everyone by their jokes and funny stories, which were only topped when dessert appeared on the table and nearly all of the guests and teachers turned into human size canary birds after eating a spoonful of the tasty lemon cream. Only Snape, Harry, and the twins remained in their human forms.

Snape threw the twins a pointed look. "Let's hope you'll manage your Potions OWLs as well as this prank. I assume it was your own potion?"

"Yes sir," the twins replied, grinning mischievously.

'_Thank God he can't take House points during the summer holidays, although he seems to take it from the funny side_,' Harry mused, observing the Potions Master until their eyes met and he quickly turned his head away in embarrassment.

"Now Harry, I believe it's time for you to open your presents," the Headmaster said, approaching Harry's side of the table, and led the boy to a huge table, on which dozens of presents were piled neatly.

"Are these all for me?" Harry blurted out incredulously.

"Of course they are for you, silly," Hermione said, sighing. "Just because you didn't receive any birthday presents before your eleventh birthday, that doesn't mean that you can't get lots of them now."

"Look! What's that?" Ron shouted excitedly, pulling out the largest present from under everything else, causing all the piles to collapse and the spectators to gasp at the sight of the present.

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews. I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	4. Holidays in the Castle

**4 – Holidays in the Castle**

"That looks like a broom," the twins spoke up. "Open it, Harry."

Harry excitedly obeyed, revealing.... "A broom," he said incredulously, looking for a card in vain. "But... who'd send me a broom?"

"Harry, please let me see that broom," McGonagall said sternly, hurriedly stepping to his side. "It is a Firebolt, the newest and best broom there is. Was there no card?"

"No," Harry replied anxiously.

"In that case," the Headmaster threw in firmly, "we have to ask Professor Flitwick and Madam Hooch to check the broom for hidden jinxes and charms, before you can have it, Harry." Seeing Harry's expression turn sad, he added, "Harry, I'll tell you the reason for this precaution method later on, and you'll understand that it is necessary."

"All right," Harry agreed quietly and obeyed when Hermione ushered him to open more presents. He mostly got books and several kinds of sweets from his friends. The Quidditch team had pooled money together and bought a Snitch for him.

"We thought you might want to practise over the holidays," Oliver explained dryly, causing everyone to laugh.

"Thanks a lot," Harry replied in complete amazement. "I always dreamed of having my own Snitch."

From the teachers and his aunt he received clothes, since everyone had noticed that he was in dire need of other clothes than school robes. Only Professor Snape gave him a book: '_The Fundamentals of Potions Brewing_.'

Harry thanked everyone profusely and inwardly sighed in relief when Professor McGonagall, who had noticed that he was absolutely exhausted, announced that the birthday party was over and that everyone should take hold of their Portkey to travel home. '_Thank God, I thought I still had to eat cake together with them_,' he mused, eyeing the remaining of the huge Snitch.

Madam Pomfrey stepped over to Harry. "Harry, I thought you might want to spend your birthday in your new room."

"Oh yes, I'd like that," Harry replied tiredly and happily followed the Mediwitch and his aunt out of the Great Hall, throwing McGonagall a grateful look when she told him to leave everything as it was, promising to let a house-elf take the presents to his room later on.

Before he could even look around and enjoy having his own room for the first time in his life as far as he could remember, Harry already drifted off in an exhausted sleep, unaware of the fact that Madam Pomfrey and Petunia used the opportunity to have an impromptu Healing lesson at his side.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Harry stirred when he felt something cold on his forehead. Blinking, he noticed that his aunt was sitting on the edge of his bed, gently feeling his forehead. "Aunt Petunia," he mumbled, scrambling into a sitting position.

"Easy Harry," Petunia replied. "Do you feel well enough to get up? The Headmaster and a few other teachers will come to our quarters for dinner tonight."

"Why? I thought they always had dinner in the Great Hall?" Harry asked in surprise.

"I believe they want to welcome us to our quarters and to celebrate your birthday, and since everyone noticed that your condition is still not the best, the Headmaster asked if we could have dinner here," Petunia explained softly. "They also told me that they often meet for tea in the evenings, normally in Madam Pomfrey's office, because she can't get away. However, during the holidays, they'd like to do that in our quarters, so that you could participate, because you were probably a bit lonely as the only child currently residing in the castle."

"Okay, I get up," Harry replied, scrambling out of his bed only to sit down again and have a look around the room as soon as his aunt left to give him some privacy.

The room had about twice the size of Dudley's second bedroom and was equipped with a most comfortable bed, a wardrobe, a desk, two chairs, and a large bookshelf that already contained all his books from his first and second school year. From a magical window he could overlook the grounds. '_This room is absolutely brilliant_,' Harry thought while he slowly dressed in his new clothes, which the house-elves had already sorted into his wardrobe.

Dinner passed uneventfully. Harry played with the thought to ask the Headmaster about the reason for checking his new broom, but feeling too tired to listen to long and winded explanations, he dismissed the thought and quietly ate his dinner. After the dessert, he politely excused himself and went back to his room. Madam Pomfrey followed him and motioned him to lie down on his bed, so she could check on him.

"Harry, in spite of knowing better I'm going to release you. However, I want you to come to my office for a check-up before or after breakfast and after dinner every day until I tell you otherwise," she told him gently, making him drink two small phials of potion.

"All right," Harry agreed, nearly gagging at the taste of one of the potions, to which he wasn't used since Poppy had always spelled the potions straight into his system, while he had been so ill.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

During the following week, Harry attended all the meals in the Great Hall and used the time while his aunt had her classes to do all his summer assignments, before he resolved to read through his entire first and second year books once again. '_What am I going to do next_?' he mused at the end of the week after finishing the new books he received for his birthday as well. '_Maybe I should ask the teachers at dinnertime_.'

"I'd like to go to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley and buy my new school books. Will that be possible?" he enquired hesitantly, glancing from his Head of House to the Headmaster.

"I could take you to Hogsmeade, Harry. I've never been there, and I'd love to go," Petunia spoke up hesitantly, throwing Madam Pomfrey a questioning look.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I'd appreciate that, Petunia; however, I do not want you and Harry to go on your own." He turned to his Potions Master. "Severus, would you accompany Petunia and Harry, please?"

Snape glared at the Headmaster. "Albus, might I remind you that I have a long list of potions to brew for Poppy?" he asked in exasperation.

Harry threw the Potions Master a hesitant look. "Professor, I know that you don't like me and that you probably don't want me to, but I could offer to help preparing ingredients or such, if you showed me what to do," he suggested in a small voice. "I already finished my summer assignments, and I have time."

Before Snape could think of an adequate reply, Dumbledore spoke up. "That is a very generous offer my boy, and I'm sure that Professor Snape will gladly accept your help, won't you, Severus?"

"Very well," the Potions Master replied silkily, before he turned to Petunia. "Shall we go tomorrow morning? I suppose that you don't have classes on a Saturday morning."

"No, I don't, and yes, I'd love to go tomorrow morning," Petunia agreed, and after checking on Harry before breakfast in the morning Madam Pomfrey gave her okay as well, instructing Snape and Petunia to keep an eye on Harry and not to tire him out.

"Very well then, we shall take the Floo from my office to The Three Broomsticks," the Potions Master decided and taught them how to use the fireplace for travelling, leaving Harry to mull in surprise over the teacher's patience and Aunt Petunia's ability to adapt to the magical world.

"Professor, does Gringotts have a branch here at Hogsmeade?" Harry hesitantly asked the teacher, who quirked an eyebrow in response. "Excuse me, but how am I supposed to buy my books without any money?" Harry queried in exasperation, while Petunia threw them a helpless look.

"Mr. Potter, yes, Gringotts has a branch; however, you won't need any money. It suffices to tell Flourish and Blotts as well as the apothecary to take the money from the Potter vault," Snape sneered, causing Harry to sigh in relief.

"All right. Thank you Professor," he replied politely and followed the professor and his aunt down the main street, looking in fascination at the shops on both sides of the road. '_It really seems interesting here. No wonder the older students always make such a fuss before their Hogsmeade trips. Hopefully Aunt Petunia will sign the parchment for me, so that I can come here with the others_.' He was pulled out of his thoughts when they arrived at the bookshop.

"You have thirty minutes," Snape told them silkily, glaring at Harry, before he headed straight to the Potions section.

Harry handed the manager of the bookshop his booklist and spent twenty minutes skimming the Transfiguration, Charms, and Defence shelves, adding another dozen books to the pile of his school books, before he hesitantly approached the Potions Master.

"Excuse me, Professor, but the book you gave me for my birthday," he began hesitantly, catching the teacher's attention, "was very easy to read and extremely interesting. Is there anything else you could recommend for me to read, sir?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, while he remained pensive for a moment. "Do you really intend to assist with my brewing for the hospital wing, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied uncomfortably.

"In that case, I recommend this book," the teacher replied, pulling a book out of the shelf, which he handed to Harry.

"_Easy Healing Potions_," Harry read the title. "All right Professor, thank you very much." With that he went to pay for his books, throwing Snape a grateful look when he shrank the huge bag with books for him. He noticed in surprise that Petunia bought a dozen books for herself. '_Who is that woman, and what did they do to my aunt_?' he mused when they walked to the apothecary, where Snape kindly told the owner what Harry needed, so that they were out of the shop within five minutes.

On their way back, the adults agreed to have a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks, causing Harry to throw Snape a confused look. '_He really behaves civilly towards Aunt Petunia and even towards me_,' he thought, while he anxiously took a sip from his glass, noticing that it tasted fairly well. The two adults talked about Healing and Healing potions, before their conversation drifted off to people, whom Harry hadn't even heard of.

Seeing that Harry threw her a questioning look, Petunia explained, "Harry, Professor Snape lived next to Lily and me when we were children, and we've always played together on the playground. He was your mother's and my best friend."

'_Snape was my mum's best friend_?' Harry thought incredulously. '_Why does he hate me so much then?_'

They took the Floo back to Hogwarts right in time for lunch. Petunia spent the whole afternoon in their quarters reading her notes and her new books as well as practising spells, causing Harry to feel very uncomfortable since he was used to being alone over the day. Harry retreated to his room, but after a few hours of reading he became cabin fever. '_There is no need to spend the day locked in my room considering that I'm at Hogwarts_,' he mused, pondering if he should pay Professor McGonagall a visit since she had offered that he could come anytime. However, finally, he decided to go flying for a while, took his broom together with his new Snitch, and left for the grounds, glad that Petunia was nowhere in sight to possibly forbid him to fly.

He headed out onto the grounds and took off, releasing the Snitch as he went. During the next two hours, he occupied himself releasing the Snitch and catching it again, before he landed on the ground and stepped over to the lake to rest for a while. Lazily leaning against a tree he didn't notice that someone entered the Hogwarts grounds and approached the lake. He nearly fell into the lake startled when all of a sudden a complete stranger talked to him from behind.

_

* * *

tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews. I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	5. Veritaserum

**5 – Veritaserum**

"Hello Harry," the stranger, who looked fairly rough, spoke up, causing Harry to throw him a questioning look.

"I am Sirius Black, your godfather," the man explained. "I don't know if they have told you about me, but I'd like to speak with you for a moment. Are you willing to listen to me?"

"Of course," Harry replied, patting on the ground next to him. "I didn't know that I had a godfather."

Sirius lowered himself to the ground, and during the next hour, he told Harry everything about the Marauders, his parents' Secret Keeper, about a certain rat called Scabbers, and about Azkaban. Harry listened interestedly and didn't interrupt the man's speech even once.

"Harry, I need your help," the man finished his explanation. "You must explain everything to Dumbledore or McGonagall. If they get their hands on the rat and force him to transform back into his human form, it will prove my innocence."

"All right," Harry replied readily, "let's go to Dumbledore."

"Harry, I can't go with you. At the moment, Dumbledore believes that I killed all these people, and the risk is too high that he sends me back to Azkaban without hearing me out. They already sent me there without giving me a trial twelve years ago. You must talk to him alone. I'm going to hide, but if you have news, you only have to come here and fly or sit in the stands, and I'll come and join you."

"Very well; it's time for dinner anyway, and I'll speak with Dumbledore," Harry promised. He took his broom, fingered for the Snitch that was tucked safely in his robe pocket, and headed inside. '_I don't know why, but I believe him_,' he mused on his way into the Great Hall.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Harry chose to sit next to the Headmaster and spoke up in a soft voice. "Professor Dumbledore, when I was sitting near the lake I met a man. He told me his name was Sirius Black." Ignoring the collective gasp the teachers let out, Harry continued, "He told me that he was my parents' Secret Keeper, before they changed to Peter Pettigrew, and Peter betrayed them to Voldemort."

"No Harry, Sirius Black was their Secret Keeper, and he killed Peter Pettigrew and thirteen Muggles," Dumbledore replied sternly.

"No Professor, he told me that Peter Pettigrew is alive and that he killed the Muggles and fled by transforming into his Animagus form. Sirius told me that Pettigrew is Ron's rat, Scabbers," Harry objected firmly.

"I think Harry might be right," Petunia spoke up. "Nobody knew about this, but Lily and I were very close until she died, and she told me shortly before she died that they had changed their Secret Keeper from Sirius to someone else, who wouldn't be as obvious as Sirius, who was James' best friend."

"Well, it shouldn't be too difficult to check if Mr. Weasley's rat was an Animagus," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"The Weasleys are still in Egypt, Albus," Professor McGonagall reminded him.

"Maybe it would be wise to question Black under Veritaserum first," Snape spoke up evenly, turning his eyes to the Headmaster.

"Of course, you're right my boy. Harry, where is Sirius now?" Dumbledore queried gently.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "He told me if I wanted to meet him, I just had to come out on the grounds and wait for him."

"Albus," McGonagall interrupted him sharply. "You cannot let Harry go on the grounds on his own to meet with a mass murderer."

"But, Professor, I spent at least two hours with him this afternoon. If he wanted to murder me or whatever, he could have done so many times today," Harry disagreed. "I believe him and I want to help him. He told me my parents made him my godfather."

"Unfortunately, Black knows my Animagus form; otherwise I'd accompany Harry," McGonagall spoke up pensively.

"Would it help if I went with Harry?" Petunia queried.

"And how would you be able to defend your nephew and yourself?" Snape sneered. "I shall accompany Mr. Potter. Black doesn't know my Animagus form."

"I didn't know that you were an Animagus," Petunia spoke up. "I only know that Lily was a dove."

"I am a chameleon," Snape informed her curtly and stood from his seat. "Shall we go, Mr. Potter?"

"Severus," McGonagall admonished him lightly. "Harry, didn't even finish his dinner yet."

"That's all right," Harry replied. "Let's go, Professor." Together they left the Great Hall, and Harry strode back to the lake, knowing that it would be easier for the teacher to hide in the bushes around the lake than on the Quidditch pitch.

They didn't have to wait long, until all of a sudden a black dog approached Harry, transforming into his human form when he was right behind the boy. Harry smiled at his godfather.

"A dog Animagus; that's cool," he said in amazement. "Oh right, Dumbledore wants you to come to his office, so he can question you under Veritaserum."

"Are you sure that he'll try to believe me, and that this isn't a trap?" Sirius asked anxiously, causing Harry to frown.

"Yes, I'm sure. Come on," he replied, ushering the man into the castle. They were on their way to the Headmaster's office when suddenly Professor Snape materialized behind them, throwing Sirius a disgusted glare.

"Mr. Potter, I'll take the matter from here; you may return to your room," he said in a no nonsense tone, causing Harry to glare back at the teacher. Snape gave the gargoyle the password, and the three wizards headed up to Dumbledore's office.

Harry watched as Snape administered the Veritaserum, and during the next twenty minutes Dumbledore questioned Sirius Black about everything he had already explained to Harry earlier.

"Very well, Mr. Black," Dumbledore finally spoke up and motioned the Potions Master to administer the antidote to the Veritaserum. "However, in order to clear you completely, we need Pettigrew." He quickly wrote a short notice, handing it to Fawkes. "Fawkes, please flash to the Weasleys and hand this to Mr. Arthur Weasely. One of the Weasleys, probably Ronald Weasley, will come back with you together with the rat."

Fawkes let out a few trills and flashed away, causing Harry to smile. '_He is beautiful_,' he thought in admiration.

Ten minutes later, Fawkes was back with Ron's father in tow. Dumbledore raised his wand and stunned the rat in Mr. Weasley's hand, before he apologized to the surprised man and explained the news to him, before he forced Peter Pettigrew back into his human form.

Harry tiredly listened to the following conversation, in which Dumbledore questioned Pettigrew under Veritaserum, and he was just on the verge of falling asleep when Dumbledore decided he had heard enough and called the Aurors, who took Pettigrew with them and wanted to take Sirius as well.

"I'm afraid we have to take Mr. Black with us as well," Auror Shacklebolt intoned with a glance at Harry. "He is going to be kept in a ministry cell until his trial."

"No, it's all right, Mr. Shacklebolt; you may leave Mr. Black here. I believe that he is in dire need of some recuperation with the help of our Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore replied gently, causing Harry to throw him a grateful look.

"Very well, Headmaster," Shacklebolt reluctantly agreed. "I'll see to it that he'll receive a trial as soon as possible." With that the Auror stepped into the fireplace, a stunned rat in a small cage in his hands.

The trial was set to take place on the last Monday in August, and Petunia was invited as witness since she was the one, who had known about the change of the Secret Keeper.

"There is just one problem," Dumbledore spoke up thoughtfully when the teachers discussed the matter when they were having breakfast on Sunday morning. "I don't think you're acquainted enough with the magical world to participate in a trial just on your own, and I can't accompany you due to my duties with the Wizengamot."

"Shall I escort Petunia?" Snape offered evenly, causing Harry to gape at the man. '_He offers to accompany Aunt Petunia?_' He mused. '_Is he sick, or what happened to the greasy git of the dungeons?_'

"May I come too?" he queried, frowning when Snape shot him a menacing glare.

"I'd love for Harry to come with me, and thank you, Severus, it would be very kind if you could accompany us," Petunia said thankfully.

"Very well," the Potions Master agreed with an indifferent expression on his face.

"Thank you, Severus," the Headmaster approved his youngest colleague's offer. "Although everything should be clear in favour of Sirius, we're going to talk about the matter again tonight when we have tea in your quarters, Petunia."

"Thank you, Albus," Petunia replied gratefully, and Harry noticed that she seemed to be slightly uncertain about speaking in front of the Wizengamot after being a member of the magical world only for such a short time.

"It's all right, Aunt Petunia, Professor Snape and I'll be with you," Harry told his aunt in a soft voice.

However, when the teachers met in Petunia's quarters for tea in the evening, Harry did not join the professors as usual.

_

* * *

tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews. I appreciate them very much! _

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


End file.
